


Dear Jealousy

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, The Question (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Future Fic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, He is MUCH happier than during his time with the bats and the Titans, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jonathan misses his Edward, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reformed Edward Nygma, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tim has his own badass team now, Villain Tim Drake, Yet Jon is not over him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: Three days before the Halloween night, when their team's biggest scheme will take place.Three days to kill before the action begins. They should rest. They should... save time for themselves, in order to be at their best the d-day. That's what everyone recommends.Yet during those three days, all Jonathan can think of is Edward, how he misses the way things were and how jealous he has grown of the people sharing his ex boyfriend's life.





	1. Just Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is from Mika's very nice and intelligent song "Dear Jealousy".  
Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the baddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanoned name for Enigma is Esther Castle.  
Esther sounds so right for her, don't you think? ^^

"I told you. It's gonna be perfect."

"I am _aware_.", Jonathan countered, his lips shut in a thin line. "Since _I am_ the one who set up this plan."

"You mean, 'we are'?", a third voice intervened, and he addressed the newcomer a bored glance.

"As far as I know.", the teacher reminded in an emotionless tone of voice, his stiff attitude backed-up by his blank facial expression. "There is only one person who creates fear toxin in this room, and that person is neither of you."

Tim and Esther shared a look.

"Cheer up, old crow.", the woman formerly known as Enigma teased him right away. "It's gonna be a _lovely_ Halloween night."

No smile lighted Jonathan's features, but he granted the younger ones an appreciative nod.

"I know."

And given the way he pronounced those two simple words in such a dark, menacing intonation, it sounded like a _promise_.

_________

28 of October.

Or... 29, since midnight passed already. It may was not Halloween yet, everything in their scheme was ready and in working order.

Always on time, always... perfect. Deadly. Terrifying. Scarily well-executed. The Phoenix tolerated no countertime and no flaws in his planned actions.

Recently, the press renamed him 'Dark Phoenix' in a few articles. Most certainly because of the destruction he never fails to provoke.

Moreover, objectively speaking Drake's appearance indeed _matched_ with that new-found two-words name. He wore this version of his armor for the second year now, and still felt so _proud_ of how both dangerous and elegant he looks in the entirely black outfit with an open winged golden phoenix on his chest. A powerful aspect reinforced thanks to the black and golden wings made of an alloy of leather and kevlar, attached to the back of his suit, what completed his armor like a cape would.

Esther found the name pretty and suggested he adopts it, but Tim remained only half-convinced. He had no intention to switch from Phoenix to adding a 'Dark' in front of it. This evolution would appear a little _too reminiscent_ of how he went from Robin to Red Robin. During those too long years when he played this act of being a _good soldier_. When he hid his true self and pretended to be a nice person. A _hero_.

Now that was the biggest joke of all, wasn't it Batman?

"Tim?"

The leader of their group looked up when the ginger entered the office. No lights were on; but the outside lights in this animated part of town which entered by the large windows were bright enough to see.

It was very late at night, their next attack was ready, _perfect_. Just the way he liked. Therefore he had no real reason to be awake doing nothing, only staring alone in a room, lost in thoughts and chasing sleep like when he was a teenager.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?", he greeted his companion, whom just smiled in return.

"Shouldn't _you?_"

What could he retort to this?

"Jonathan didn't come back from his afternoon out.", Esther told him then, as she sat on his wooden desk and looked down to him still slumped in his leather chair. "He is looking for material to increase his depression at this time of the year. _Again_."

Tim sighed, feeling _tired_ suddenly.

"This Halloween will witness our biggest attack since our team appeared.", he replied, not at all amused by the older man's behavior. "So why can't he just..."

"... Take the time to rest before our show night? Same reason as why we are both talking, and why Duela drugged herself with sleeping pills to finally go to bed after over forty-eight hours awake."

Perfect or not, no one would deny the four members of their team were a bit of disasters. But then again... who wasn't?

Tim extended an arm, and took the redhead's hand in his. Esther squeezed his fingers in a gentle manner. Soon they both relaxed under the friendly touch.

"I wish I could help him.", Phoenix admitted later, his voice coming out weaker than intended. "Jonathan means... a lot to me, but you know that already. I am supposed to predict everything, I should be able to _plan_ everything both in our attacks and for our team's well-being. Yet I have no idea what _else_ I could try to support him in this situation."

"There is nothing more to do.", Esther comforted him using her best soothing tone. "It's Jon. And it's Halloween. It's always a... sensitive period."

They stayed silent a moment, pondering over this truthful fact.

After what Mockingjay gracefully stood up, leaned forward and put a chaste kiss on her partner's lips.

"Come take a rest with me.", she insisted, stroking the not properly shaved cheek with fondness. "We have two days before the 31, and even then our attack won't take place before the _night_. We have time."

"... Let's occupy it the best way we can, then.", the leader validated, and the young couple stood up before leaving the office to reach their shared bedroom, in the fancy hideout they stayed at lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, the name Phoenix is born this summer during a conversation over Discord with my dear friend, known as Alcanova here on archiveofourown. This is a fragment from said conversation, because why not sharing it ;) :
> 
> Diddle:  
Besides, it would be boring if all the Batkids turned out to be heroes or anti-heroes.  
We need a real dark villain among the bat nest, and Tim is the best choice for this.  
I know it's straight from X-Men, but the name Dark Phoenix actually suits grown-up villain Tim.  
He could take a name like that.
> 
> Alcanova:  
Or even Phoenix on itself.
> 
> Diddle:  
True. It fits.
> 
> Alcanova:  
Born from the ashes of its previous life the Phoenix emerges anew.
> 
> Diddle:  
Exactly! I love some mythological background for names.  
Plus it stays on the 'bird' lineage, it works even better to use this for a former Robin.  
So well. Villain!Tim like that is a character I could get very invested into.  
I don't like stories when he is some sort of sweet, honey-filled teenager. He must LOOK sweet and innocent, that's because he is an intelligent psycho, he knows how to hide his true self.  
Until the day he snaps and becomes what he was always meant to be.  
That's my only possible future for Tim.


	2. Pretenses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward, Stephanie and Jason are my absolute favorite babies. So it's very weird, to write from the POV of characters who dislike them. Yet it's a... funny experiment.

"Don't you ever... get jealous?"

Tim shot her an incredulous glance what clearly signified "seriously?!"

"I have nothing to be jealous of.", he assured, and raised his right hand to caress the soft orange hair. "Not because dear doctor Crane misses his old team means I have remorse and want to go back at being a monkey who distracts the bats-and-birds or the Titans."

Esther caught the hand stroking her hair, and brought it to her lips. She kissed the skin of the palm, at the spot where a meeting with a Batarang left a small bulging scar. Acting sweet didn't mean she was over the question though. She rather plunged her hazelnut eyes in his blue ones and declared:

"Still. It's a bit _strange_ you don't feel nostalgia, especially when Jonathan is out to spy on my _father_ playing around with his boyfriend."

Given the way she mentioned Nygma and Sage, they could have been disgusting bacteria. However it was nothing compared to the resentment she conveyed via the evocation of a _third_ person:

"And sure thing _she_ is never far either. They are planning Halloween together. Like _children_. Like a... family."

Her gaze shot sparkles of fury. It was not the first time they discussed this, in private or litteraly _during fights_ against Nygma, Question and Batgirl.

Tim moved from his lying position, and sat on the bed.

"Castle.", he called, gently but firmly.

Mockingjay was a few years younger than him, and much more prompt to emotive reactions than he had ever been. Today 29 of October, they enjoyed a lazy morning. Jon being in town to watch the former Riddler's house, they inevitably talked about the problem; what led them to slip to the rest of the persons involved when it came to Edward Nygma.

"I am not Jonathan Crane.", Tim reminded straightforwardly. "We have a lot in common, both personality speaking and concerning our centers of interest. But I am not him. Jon _struggles_ to keep his emotions bottled. As a result, they surface at some specific dates. It's the case at Nygma's birthday, and at Halloween because it's the time of the year he used to enjoy the most. Both as the Scarecrow setting up schemes and as the Riddler's lover."

"He enjoys Halloween when with us too."

"Of course. But it's not the same. We are not at this since long, while he has been Scarecrow for _so many years_."

No point to deny that.

And Esther's will to be jealous all of a sudden? It was more of an immature reaction than an issue caused by Jonathan having emotional burden to deal with.

Tim didn't like children. He loathed Nygma and Brown for acting as such every single time. And with them, all the persons close to them. The... Batfamily. The reformed villains.

Only Todd used to be... something. Red Hood at his beginnings was a person teenage Tim Drake admired, and this kept going for a few years. But he snapped. He became a good guy. An 'anti-hero' as he proudly calls himself. Along with Batgirl by the way. That's it. They are... nothing else.

They nurture no ambition, no determination. They just... want to have fun.

Wasn't that the saddest destiny around?

That's at least how Drake considered it. All those years of fighting, no matter the side, to arrive at... this. At being a happy found family playing vigilantes for the fun.

What a waste of potential.

"Let's just give him time.", he concluded, his voice steady, not an ounce of rage showing. "Jonathan will return soon, and he better be ready for our attack."

"No doubt, he will."

They shared a smile, then Tim hugged her and she returned the embrace.

"Contrary to him.", he whispered, his head resting on his partner's shoulder while he stroked her bare back with a hand.

His fingers descended from her freckled shoulders to follow the curve of her spine in a delicate movement.

"I have nothing to regret.", he pledged. "I don't miss Batman, no more than the others. Jonathan had a _life_ as a Rogues Gallery member of the old world. He had good friends, a boyfriend, apprentices, he even had a _child_. He had a life and it's normal he misses the way things were, sometimes. While me?"

He pulled away from the hug, and looked at Mockingjay gripping both her pale shoulders. Dedication filled his tone when he completed:

"I was dead inside, suffering every day surrounded by children. It was killing me. I tasted life when I finally cut ties with them. When I found Jonathan in a disastrous state after Nygma broke up with him, after Isley and Quinn turned their back on him, after his world crumbled when they chose to reform and to abandon him. He would have done anything to prevent that. He became abusive with Riddler, he tried to kill Ivy. That they parted ways is just normal. It was the only possibility, that or it ended in a bath of blood."

"I know that.", the redhead murmured. "I may wasn't there at your beginnings with Jon, you told me enough about the circumstances of your team-up and how it went from then."

"So surely, you know there is a _major_ difference between Scarecrow and I."

Tim wasn't interested in playing therapist, but the current mood matched with Jon being out chasing after broken dreams from an aborted future he _himself _contributed to destroy. So he pursued, while hoping the conversation won't last:

"He has moments when he misses the long years he was happy with his lover and his friends. That's just normal. I on the other hand, was not _living_. Of course, I shared some good moments with the bats. I am not gonna lie. But there is nothing left of whatever friendly feelings I felt towards any of them. I was dead when I stayed by their side. I am born anew and I finally realize what being _alive_ means since I became the Phoenix."

"... I wish I joined you sooner. Instead of loosing time meeting my father and trying to resurrect his old self."

When she discovered she is the Riddler's daughter, she planned her arrival at Gotham City. To... acquire _answers_, to begin with.

And he welcomed her. Shocked? Hell _yes_ he had been. Not knowing what to do and most certainly not expecting to meet his biological child? Sure enough.

But most of all... he was not the Riddler. Not anymore. Detective Edward Nygma, famous and loved in the city, friend with the nest of bats. Working with his boyfriend, detective and journalist Vic Sage, and teaming-up basically every time with Stephanie Brown, with Jason Todd almost as much.

The detectives, Batgirl and Red Hood. Plus the rest of the bats-and-birds, Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

Everyone welcomed her. Everyone... gave her a chance to join their colorful, patched-up family.

None of this was an act. This masquerade was their true self. Esther attested this when she tried to make the Riddler come back. Whereas she obtained nothing other than... detective Nygma. The brilliant, dangerous man she admired before she lived in Gotham; this man she dreamed to join when she learned their kinship... This man was gone. He has been... replaced, by a cheap equivalent enjoying life who is sincere when he behaves as a good guy.

What a waste.

Paying attention, Tim had no difficulties guessing the nature of the train of thoughts in his partner's head.

"I am glad we found each other.", he lied in a very convincing manner, and a grateful smile appeared on Mockingjay's face.

"So am I."

Among other areas she was qualified in, this girl is a manipulator, a murderer, a sadist and a torturer. She beats up her victims with the _crowbar_ she adopted as one of her weapons of choice. In spite of those characteristics of hers, Tim couldn't help but see Esther as... sweet.

Too sweet. Entirely devoted to him. Persuaded he loves her back. Coaxed he values her as his equal.

Poor child. If she had the slightest idea of just_ how much _Tim doesn't care about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming chapter 3 will be for Jonny and his feelings


	3. Why couldn't we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Crane, emotional disaster, tries to make his peace with how his ex celebrates Halloween without him.

Edward has always loved to cosplay.

He dragged Jon along with him for more parties at the Iceberg Lounge than the professor was willing to confess, where they dressed up following a given theme. Such childish activities entertained Eddie far too much, according to the general opinion. At first, Jonathan objected. He refused, and hammered how much Riddler and his puerile habits _ruined _the respect he inspires in town every time he made Jon behave like a teenager.

This amused Ed dearly.

He never missed an occasion to jeer the amount of energy Jon was able to mobilize to complain over him while in the end, he _always_ did as Edward asked. He always pleased him, always... agreed with him.

_It's your fault_, a mean voice whispered in Jonathan's ear as he advanced on the sidewalk. _You are the one who triggered his departure when you obsessed too much over him. When you lost control. You are the one who..._

He forced the voice to shut up.

He had no time for destructive self-accusations. Not enough energy left to face those, either.

30 of October. He showed up at his young comrades' hideout yesterday evening, spent the night there with them. He couldn't tell if they worried about him; nevertheless they definitely showed something akin to _concern_ when he said he will be out the 30 as well.

Numerous were the houses, shops, restaurants and apartments in the city which wore the orange and black colors of Halloween. Windows decorated with witch stickers, skulls and spider webs behind the storefronts, advertisements for disguises.

The excitement filled the air.

Jonathan has always been able to smell the slight tension radiating around every holiday. The apprehension, this mix of "what's gonna happen?!" and "it will be fantastic!" Furthermore, nothing remains innocent in Gotham. Every holiday brings complications here; and Halloween collected the reputation to be, by far, the most murderous day of all, if one sums up the number of victims across the years.

Still, children went out in costumes doing trick or treat; teenagers met for parties; adults enjoyed the night their own way.

No matter how dangerous an action or an event is, one thing stays at least certain: Gothamites want to _live it up_ and will never sacrifice the smallest piece of their freedom for their safety. The fact that sometimes acting as such would be _common sense_ doesn't change anything, everyone in town sticks to their position.

Such a mad, mad town. Some realities never change.

"I want a medal because I convinced Cass to play Cass from Tangled Adventure with us."

Edward chuckled.

"Now that's _hardly_ a prowess.", he mocked. "The impressive part is Cass convincing _Bruce_ to play the Captain of the guards."

"Nope.", Stephanie denied immediately. "That the big guy cosplays this dude is the waited _continuation_. Cassandra will be Cassandra, and Bruce will be Cassandra's father. Just like in real life, thus it's normal they cosplay as father and daughter."

She was in her 'no point to argue with me, I always win either ways' mood. A mood Ed experienced daily. Another reason why it always amused him to note how _identical from his_ this habit showed in Steph's attitudes.

They were both at Edward and Vic's apartment... which sort of became Stephanie and Jason's flat too, since the two of them had their own room here and squatted practically every day.

At present time, only Ed and Stephie occupied the living-room. They talked to Damian over videochat earlier in the afternoon. Jon Samuel and him won't be back for the 31, their mission in Asia lasted longer than initially planned. He asked for photos of the Halloween night, and they promised he'll be the first one to whom they will send those pics.

Damian carried on the Robin colors, just like Steph kept the Batgirl costume. He was eighteen, she was twenty-six. So he reached the age when Dick ditched the outfit; when as for her Barbara was in her early thirties when she was shot, and the Batgirl title has been handed over to Cassandra years later.

The day will come when the current Robin and Batgirl will change their alter ego too, but none of them was in a hurry to give the symbol to a successor. And when they'll do, they knew they will most likely change names _together_.

Because she was Damian's Batgirl, just like he was Stephanie's Robin.

As long as one wore the costume, the other won't give it to a new comer. It seemed... logical, in the end.

They will pass the mantle, naturally. One doesn't keep the name forever, the lineage needs to live and to evolve. It will. But... not today.

Why are you so cheerful, Eddie?, Jon couldn't help but ask himself once again.

How come talking with this blonde woman who is an in-between of a daughter figure and a little sister makes you happier than you have ever been when spending time with me? When spending time with _anyone else_, even?

When did Todd become so important to you that you gave up on _me_ to support him?

What does Sage has, that I never gave you? Why did you choose him over me?

Why did you choose _them_ over me?

Why...

"Sir?"

Jonathan looked down to the small child. A girl about six years old, with big curious eyes.

"Halloween is tomorrow.", he announced flatly. "The social convention of the trick or treat in our country doesn't apply in advance. I have no obligation to give you candies today. I won't have given any tomorrow, either.", he added, bored out of his mind all of a sudden.

The girl frowned.

Children.

In Gotham more than in another town, they walked outside, lived their lives and did _whatever they want_ without adults to watch over them during the days. The more unlucky of their mass were not more protected when the nights arrive.

"Go home if you have one.", Jon ordered before the girl said anything else.

His blank tone sounded empty. _Dead_.

"And... do not go trick or treat tomorrow night."

The girl cocked her head to the side, not understanding the warning.

But Jon didn't explain or made it any more explicit. He stood up from the bench he grounded on and turned around to leave.

Will you go trick or treat, Eddie?

Or course you will.

In cosplay, with Sage clutching your arm, Brown and Todd by your side. Plus other bats and other... friends. You seem to have _so many_ of those, now. Will Pammy and Harl be there too? Probably.

And do you honestly enjoy yourself when you do that? When you... play? With _them?_

Did you forget our Halloweens? Do you claim the days with this new family of yours are better? Do you lie to yourself when you reject our memories and replace them with... this?!

Do you?!

Do you, _really?!_

Jon had to take a deep breath. He compelled himself to calm down. To... let go. Punching a brick wall in an alley wasn't a fine option neither was it a mature or useful line of conduct.

Do you miss me, Eddie?

Just a little?

At least _just_ during Halloween?

It was my day before I met you. It became _our_ day when we were friends. Our night when we grew into _more_ than friends. It was our... celebration.

Can you really pretend you forgot?

Can you really pretend you _moved on?!_

A salty taste invaded his mouth. Jonathan realized a few tears escaped from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. This weakness would never have happened when he was younger.

He didn't consider himself any less strong. Only much more _tired_, much more fragile at some moments.

Jonathan was over _twenty years_ older than Ed. He will turn fifty-nine next month. It began to be... a lot, when in this business. And he won't ever retire; he knew how the book of his life was going to end.

By a gunshot, a knife cut, an injection, a too strong blow or a fall.

The only variable he couldn't predict was if it will occur during a fight against enemies, or when he will inflict a definitive solution to himself.

Dear Devil, what he would _give_, to go trick or treat with Edward in the Halloween night tomorrow! To be back at the old days, or to have Eddie join his side now!

That or the... other alternative.

Because he _also_ fantasized about what could happen if he used the Halloween date to make him _pay_. Him and his entire, pathetic found family. So _many things_ he would love to do to them. So many pleasant activities he would practice. Edward would watch, of course. Jon will make him see everything before doing anything with him. _To_ him.

He will make him realize. Will force him to remember them, how magnificent they used to be together. How they _belonged _together. In this fantasy, he would... remind him, _vividly_, why people were right to be afraid of the Scarecrow.

So even more during _his_ night. At this incoming time of the year taking place every end of October, when he led his greatest demonstration show.


	4. D-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, Halloween.  
Everyone has their... own ways to enjoy.

"What can I say, we are simply _perfect_."

"This is not up to debate, but an undeniable _truth_ everyone must agree with.", Vic approved.

He fixed the last detail of his outfit: he placed the king's crown on his head. While doing so, he wore the same overdramatic expression as the freshly crowned heir of a kingdom sports in TV shows.

They shared a satisfied glance. Edward and him played Rapunzel's parents, the queen and the king of Corona. And obviously, Stephanie shined in her Rapunzel disguise. If anyone dared to doubt again she is their adopted daughter / found little sister, at least tonight no one would question their family bond.

How lovely that was, to _cosplay_ in family. Such charming, fulfilling activity.

"I feel... strange.", Jason informed them very seriously when he went out of his bedroom in his full Flynn Rider costume.

"That's just the gratification caused by looking handsome.", Ed assured him and Jason smiled.

The outfit fitted him well. Still Eddie _had _to interfere, reason why he brushed the blue vest with precise gestures to remove its creases, despite Jay's protests and his remark of "Quit playing _mother_, Ginger."

Their banter pursued a few minutes, until Stephanie joined them in the living-room.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful.", Edward answered with pride instantly, and she winked at him.

"Thanks mom."

Vic and Jay complimented too, and they took a photo before leaving the place, all proud of themselves. They were eager to join their friends and to enjoy the evening.

Once they reunited, said evening began by Klarion's traditional comment of:

"Now.", he declared, grinning in his Varian costume, with a contented Teekl perched on his shoulder. "Let's put on a show!"

They laughed, then as ever Stephie and Klarion lost no time to walk arm in arm with a big smile on their face.

The ambiance was so light, so... happy. Friendly. Edward loved everything about his life; he won't change it for the world. And right now, all he could think of in his joyous state, was how _lucky_ he is to be there with them, enjoying every minute together.

They were sure they'll have one Hell of a good time, tonight.

"Yes boss, everything's alright!", Duela confirmed, imitating the attitude of a soldier answering her captain's orders. "We are ready to begin!"

Tim acknowledged Magpie's intervention by a movement of the chin.

His companions' enthusiasm was more than justified, and it actually _pleased him_ to see the girls so invested into their plans. Be that as it may, he always acted quite collected when he commenced his actions, would those be in solo, in duo or with his new team. No more than a smile, an approving comment, an encouraging word when needed.

He was not the same however, _after_ the action began. When in the middle of his fights, when he watched his enemies dance and when his murderous webs tightened around his victims, he felt _thrilled_. The excitement grew inside him, the fire of anticipation flowed in his veins. He felt _alive_ during those moments.

Of course, he experienced the feeling with Scarecow, Mockingjay and Magpie; but it was in the heat of the moment, when _facing_ his adversaries, that he felt the spirit of life burning inside him the most. And no, he never misses an opportunity to prove Batman how _better_ of a detective than him he is.

"You okay?", Esther inquired before they launched the mechanisms.

She tried to act supportive, although she won't pretend she really _cared_ about the issue given the fact it concerned Nygma & Cie. But even if she hated the persons involved, she worried over Jonathan. She genuinely cared about this strange man.

"I am.", the doctor responded in a detached tone of voice. "I really am."

He even addressed the redhead a small smile.

"I have no reason not to be. After all... we are about to spend a _fantastic_ Halloween."

The four of them shared a look of mutual understanding. They were ready.

Finally, Phoenix let a discreet wicked grin paint his lips, what gave him a... truly threatening allure.

"My friends.", he kicked off. "Time to wish Gotham a happy Halloween."


End file.
